User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Epic Rap Battles of Drawn Series! Yang Xiao Long VS Agent Texas
WOOOOO AFTER MONTHS OF REVISION AND FLOW AND RHYME EDITTING, IT'S FUCKING DONE! Ahem, so, I have this new battle of this new series ready and so I will be posting it now. I literally wnet over this multiple times until it reached this point hwere I can say "this is fit enough to be a series premiere". But if you want a bit of history on how the battle was originally going to be intead of a 8-8-8-8 style battle, it would've been 16 - Fastrap (32) 16 - 12 sooo yeah. That would have been hell to make. ANYWAYS, CONTINUING ON! Hope y'all enjoy! Note: I had a title cover for htis but because wikia is a douche ot me and wouldn't upload it, there is none. Maybe I'll find another way to do it, I mean, Yang and Texas were pixelated as shit on a perfect high res background. Battle: Here's the stoopy-ass beat LAK'S EPIC RAP BATTLES OF DRAWN SERIES YANG XIAO LONG VS AGENT TEXAS BEGIN! Agent Texas: Codename: Agent Tex. Mission: Stomp on this animated Goldilocks, Who spends time flaunting her boobs and rubbing off men’s cocks, This Junior is Long-ing to beat me, yet I Monty Own you! I’m Painting this Town Red, prepare to get Weiss-ted by a Blue, I bite rhymes with White Fangs as if they were a bowl of Neopolitan, JNPR is a better challenge; I can beat your whole team solo, man, Your semblance is nothin’, your chances yet are still getting smaller, But hey, that’s the price for representing the ugliest of the colors… Yang Xiao Long: Do you know who you’re messing with? Let me give you a taste, lady, The name is Yang Xiao Long, future huntress in training, baby! I break fragile Mirror, Mirrors with my two Ember Celica! You’re a washed up A.I! Go back to lezzing out with Miss Carolina! You’re tough? I can hand out beatings worse than Meta was giving, My looks are stunning, killing, yours just allow people to keep on living, (Oh!) This rotten bitch doesn’t need to be Rude-y, so come on, buddy! There’s no need to be pissy, unless it’s the time that your Gulch is Bloody! Agent Texas: Nice play on words, but your period jokes are expected, People look up to me on my team; you’re hardly even get respected, But watch these Cinders Fall, your glowing hair is just a Beacon, For what my rifle’s seekin’, don’t be surprised if you start bleedin’, Colder than Winter, put out your Burning flame with my flow, Getting more votes than what’s present in your win loss ratio, Hit harder than a Paladin, here’s a Remanant of what you’ve scored, Up with the true soldiers and down with these scantly clad whores… Yang Xiao Long: Get that rust out of your system; it looks like you forgot to do research, Whore? Yeah, I’m not the one who gets down on her knees for Church! So no wonder why you have a dog tag, this bitch should’ve been spayed, Combat expert? That explains why you blinded your friend with a grenade! You’re fated to fail, as shown on each mission you depart on, Don’t need any guns, I’ll break your helmet piece cuz’ I got brawn, Chemistry taught the heat always beats cold, but it seems you don’t really care, You’ll know why Human Torch is ‘fraid when I rip the shit out of this Teddy bear! (Yang and Texas jump at each other to fight) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU ALREADY DECIDED BECAUSE I HAVE A LAUNDRY LIST OF IDEAS EPIC (logo is interrupted by the rappers' fighting) Mother fucker- LAK RAP BATTLES OF DRAWN SERIES! Great now I have to deal with this shit... Who won? Yang Xiao Long Agent Texas Category:Blog posts